


The Nocturnal Visitation

by velvetjinx



Series: Bucky and the Asset [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Canon Compliant, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self-cest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky Barnes is hiding in Bucharest when he has an unexpected visitor.





	The Nocturnal Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 10 of my MCU Kink Bingo card! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Bucky lay on the mattress on the floor of his apartment, drifting in and out of sleep as the sounds of Bucharest wove their way into his dreams. As he dozed, there was a noise from inside the apartment and his eyes shot open to see a figure standing over him in the half light. 

“The fuck?” Bucky exclaimed, and went to kick the intruder’s legs from underneath him. But the intruder dodged, laughing, and the sound of it was so familiar Bucky's heart nearly stopped. It couldn’t be, and yet…

The intruder switched on the light, illuminating the small apartment, and turned back towards Bucky. Bucky stared in confusion at the man in front of him. 

“How?” he asked weakly. 

The intruder shrugged. “Not sure,” he said, and his voice was hoarse from underuse, the way Bucky remembered it being when he first escaped HYDRA. “So this is what I look like now, huh?”

“Are you here to kill me?”

The intruder—the Asset—laughed again. “I honestly don’t know why—or how—I’m here. It would make sense, but…” The Asset eyed Bucky’s body, naked apart from his boxers. “I can think of other things I’d rather do.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

The Asset knelt down next to him, and Bucky barely managed not to flinch. “I gotta say, I’m pretty hot,” the Asset said with a smirk, before leaning in and kissing Bucky. 

Bucky pulled back, shocked. “What the fuck? What do you want?”

The Asset sighed. “I want you. Me. Whatever. It’s been so long—has it been that long for you, too?”

Bucky thought back and nodded. There had been no one since he’d escaped HYDRA. “Yeah, it’s been that long for me. Or longer, I guess,” he finished with a wry smile. 

“No one needs to know,” the Asset murmured softly. “I mean, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Bucky looked up into the Asset’s blue-gray eyes and saw the sheer want there, a want which suddenly echoed his own. To be touched—to perhaps be fucked… His cock began to swell at the thought. 

“I see you like the idea,” the Asset said, grinning. He stood, stripping off down to his own underwear, and Bucky's mouth went dry. The Asset clambered on top of him, straddling his hips and rubbing their hardening cocks together, making Bucky moan. “I think I want to fuck you,” the Asset murmured. “That okay with you?”

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Bucky gasped, and the Asset’s lips twitched. 

“You got anything?” Bucky nodded, taking a half empty tube of lube out from under his pillow. The Asset looked at it, then looked at Bucky hungrily. “You touch yourself a lot? Finger your ass open while you stroke yourself and make yourself come?”

Bucky nodded frantically as the Asset frotted firmly against him. “Yeah, I touch myself most nights, get off on it.”

“Do you finger yourself with your metal fingers?” the Asset asked, bringing his own metal hand down to squeeze at Bucky’s cock. 

“Oh my god, yeah, yeah, I do,” Bucky moaned. 

“That’s so hot,” the Asset muttered, rubbing at Bucky’s cock through his underwear. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down and off, then got rid of his own underwear before returning to Bucky. Bucky spread his thighs so the Asset could settle between them, and they kissed. It was strange, kissing himself, but weirdly hot too. 

The Asset grabbed the lube and coated the fingers of his right hand, kneeling up so he could start to finger Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned as the first two fingers pushed inside, adjusting quickly to the intrusion. 

“Yeah, You fucking love it a little rough, don’t you?” the Asset asked, smirking, and Bucky nodded. 

“Fuck, yeah, I do, I need it, _please_!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” The Asset lay down next to Bucky as he fingered his ass, drawing him into a deep kiss. Bucky groaned and gasped against the Asset’s mouth as he stretched him open, adding a third finger. When he pressed up against Bucky’s prostate, Bucky’s hips came off the bed and he cried out, the Asset swallowing the sound with a kiss. 

“Oh my god, I’m ready, just fuck me now!” Bucky moaned, and the Asset nodded. 

He shifted back to kneel between Bucky’s thighs, and slicked up his huge, thick cock. Bucky couldn’t wait for it to be inside of him. The Asset positioned himself and began to push in, and Bucky gasped, clawing at the Asset’s back as he was filled. 

The Asset leaned down to kiss Bucky, bending him nearly double, and began to fuck him hard and fast. Bucky cried out on every thrust as the Asset shifted his hips to hit his prostate every fucking time. Bucky knew he wouldn’t last, and began to stroke himself in time with the bruising rhythm the Asset had set, now and again spreading the precome around the head of his cock and down the shaft. 

“Come on, touch yourself, wanna see you come,” the Asset said breathlessly, and Bucky nodded, tightening his grip a little and gasping at the friction of it. 

His pleasure was mounting fast, so fast he almost couldn’t stand it, and he gasped. “Fuck, oh my god, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it.”

“Fuck fuck fuck oh my god, _fuck_ ,” Bucky cried out as he fell over the edge, coming hard enough that he saw stars behind his eyelids. 

“Oh fuck, that was so hot, fuck, I’m coming,” the Asset groaned and his hips stilled deep inside Bucky as he came with a cry. 

The Asset leaned down and kissed him as they both caught their breath, then pulled out carefully, standing. “I think I’ll have to come back if this is the kind of welcome I get,” he said, smirking, and Bucky tilted his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes briefly as he smiled. 

When he opened them, the Asset had disappeared. No clothes on the floor save his own. It was as though he’d never been there. Bucky wondered if he’d dreamed the whole thing, but his ass was pleasantly sore, and when he reached down to touch his asshole he felt spunk dripping out. 

He rolled over, pulling the sheet over himself, and smiled. He wondered if it was perverted to hope the Asset would visit him again, but he found he didn’t really care. He drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of fucking the Asset on his next visit.


End file.
